The Names In a Lesson
by sharkey76g
Summary: The world is on the edge. Konoha is near its former glory... but it is doomed in themiddle of the third shinobi war.12 years have passed since the deathes of so many people. when one returns,4 othersare revealed. he says 'Hokage-sama... we need naruto.'


_The silhouette looked up. It was clear that she had heard him. She searched around and eventually saw the man. Their eyes met. As if in perfect synchronization, they started laughing._

''_If I was you, I'd come out of the bushes Jiriaya.''_

'' _Wait… is he coming here Kushina?''_

''_Yes. I am'' Jiriaya turned around just in time to stop a well earned smack._

'' _Hey Mi-''_

Uzumaki Kakashi woke up , sweat beads all over his face. He leaned over to the other side of the bed to get a glimpse of his clock. It was 4:00am. _Who are these people? _He thought. He decided to ask the Hokage about in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Stop! Please… just stop this!'' Sakura couldn't stop asking. She knew she had to stop this madness controlling her husband. She watched as her lover just ignored her and continued to run his claw through the Ame ninja's throat. Tears trickled down her face and fell onto the blood stained ground.

''Na…NARUTO! STOP!'' and that was the end of the madness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiriaya sat down on the wooden bench that was near him. He was surprised at himself. He had walked by the most famous unisex hot spring without a second thought. _I guess I really needed the number one most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja more than I thought._ He looked around and noticed the Hokage monument, for once, not defaced. He then noticed the bland look on all the villagers. _And so does everyone else._

Jiriaya got back up. He sent chakra to his feet and leaped onto the nearest roof. He looked around the village abit before he headed for the Hokage Tower. He hadn't realized how gloomy Konoha has been since the two ''died''.

Nearing the tower, he prepared for a hit from Tsunade. Of course, he deserved it for what he had done. He slid open the window, jumped through and covered his head with his arm. Nothing came, but he decided to be still in case it was coming later. But still nothing came. He moved his arm and opened his eyes. She was staring at him as if he had come back from the dead.

''Good morning Hokage-Sama'' He further teased her by bowing very gracefully. And then it came.

The kick hit in the stomach and sent him flying into the roof. As if for further punishment, he slammed his face on the ground on the way down._ Fuck that hurt! I was stupid to move. Fuck it still hurts!_

Tsunade burst out into tears of joy, sadness and anger. Her love was back from the dead! Why did he leave her? Why did he fake his death?

''Wha….Ho…..Than….Thank god you're back!'' Tsunade embraced him in a hug that could kill a body builder. Jiriaya lifted up her chin softly so she was looking up into his eyes. He smiled and chuckled.

''Back? What do you mean? I never left!'' Tsunade slapped him. He knew she hated sarcasm.

''I have a lead on him Tsunade. He's alive. As is she.''

Tsunade rubbed her temples. Her face darkened as she realized who Jiriaya was talking about.

''Who's you're source?'' She knew she didn't have to ask. She knew immediately who he was talking about. Who else would try and find the boy. Besides, she was the only one (other than Jiriaya and Tsunade) who knew they were alive.

''Hinata.''

''Where were they last located?'' Tsunade questioned.

''The ruins of Uzumaki village.'' Jiriaya made some hand signs and summoned a scroll. He unraveled and performed some more hand signs. With a poof of smoke there lye a three-pronged kunai."This was found on top of what looked like part of a fox's claw. There was also a note from her. Hinata is busy interpreting it now. We should have it completely cracked tomorrow.''

''Shizune! Get me Itachi's team. They have an S-rank mission.''

''An S-rank? What is required Tsunade-Sama? I mean they're just kids.''

''The mission is to retrieve Sakura and Naruto.''

The room got very quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto walked through the village. Rubble crushed under the strength of his feet. A strange maniacal laughter left his throat and tail's sprouted from him. His eyes were fixated upon a being. His formed changed. 4 tails, 5 tails and now 6._

''_Welcome back Sasuke. Wha-''Blood pouring out his mouth, he stopped talking; he stopped fixating on the figure and more on the sword through his stomach._

_**What a sneaky bastard!**__ Kyuubi thought. And then he died._

Naruto woke up expectedly. He checked his clock and confirmed that it was 6:00am. He always wakes up at 6 after he had the dream. With a sigh he got out of bed and went around to the other side to wake up Sakura.

''Wake up hunny.'' He shoved her abit and heard a grunt as if to say fuck off. Naruto acknowledged her beauty. Her soft, pink hair was unusually longer than the norm up-to-shoulders style she had kept ever since they were kids. Her green eyes soothed his soul every time they were within his sight.

Sakura got out of bed (albeit reluctantly) and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Today was a day of rejoice. They were heading back to Konoha. They had gotten revenge and they didn't have to lie to their kids anymore. They didn't have to lie to the world anymore.

_**Flashback 6 years ago:**_

_Naruto looked around at the carnage. Bodies were everywhere. The silence was excruciating._

''_Sakura... try and find everyone….try and find Kakashi.'' Naruto's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He didn't fight the sorrow when the tears came down. It took him awhile before he stopped and realized he was alone. He got up to his feet and headed to the Mountains. When he arrived he could feel an insane amount of chakra radiating from inside. He entered through the Yondaime's nose which served as a viewing area as to what was inside. He peeked inside, making sure that no one could notice him._

_What he saw horrified him. Jiriaya was lying on the ground, blood all over his chest. Next to him was Kakashi with an all too familiar sword through his heart._

''_Fuck you Sasuke!''_

_**End of Flashback**_

_It's hard to imagine that had only happened 6 years after Naruto came back…_

''Naruto, when shall we leave for…home?'' Sakura strapped her shuriken pouch onto her left leg

''Now.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: on opposite day, I WILL own naruto lol

HEY MY FELLOW READERS! Sorry I'm abad writer  lol please read and review!

By the way. This is when Naruto is 27. I don't know the rest of the ages sorry!!!!!!!!!!!

Ill be using the next chapter to introduce thenext main chara :D


End file.
